Small cell lung cancer is the less common form of lung cancer, accounting for 10% of the disease, but continues to have a poor prognosis for which substantial progress has not been made in 20 years. The disease typically progresses from a neuroendocrine to a non-neuroendrocine form following initial treatment. This project should be informative in the area of regulation of transcript expression. The arrays have been done in collaboration with Paul Meltzer (Genomic Branch, CCR). Funding has been provided by OSTR, NCI. In this ongoing project, we have characterized the methylation status of CpG islands for individual genes, and have determined indices of hypomethylation, a common occurrence in cancer. We will make comparisons to our other forms of molecular and pharmacological information. We will look for indications of factors associated with pharmacological response or disease progression. The data will be provided to the user in toto, in addition to providing plotting, pattern comparison, and multi-variant regression analysis functionalities. Quality control has determined the work to be technically of good quality, and scientific analysis and tool development are in progress. As this project is on-going it is not yet published or available on the public web-application.